rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a major antagonist of Capcom's Resident Evil series, first appeared as a minor character and later becomes the true antagonist until the fifth game. Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, he sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was affiliated with the Umbrella Corporation as one of its most promising researchers and, at the same, time participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D. and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from a Prototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and TRICELL, Inc. History Two years after the formation of S.T.A.R.S., a series of cannibal homicides were reported near the Arklay region. In an effort to control the public outcry, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was dispatched to the region to investigate the situation. Wesker used the time they were gone as an opportunity to gather battle data by pitting the members of S.T.A.R.S. against Umbrella's B.O.W.s. To further ensure that Bravo team would be utilized as test subjects, he also arranged for their transport chopper's engine to be sabotaged. At the same time, Wesker and Birkin were ordered to reclaim the Umbrella Training Facility. They operated within a hidden control room within the training facility ordering for U.S.S. Delta Team to secure the out-of-control and contaminated Ecliptic Express, also ordering for the train to be destroyed in order to contain the infection. Unfortunately, the resurrected Marcus destroyed any chance of reclaiming it. To make matters worse, they weren't able to go through with destroying the train thanks to T-virus-infected leeches ambushing and wiping out the team before the train could reach the nearest relay point. Forced to destroy the facility, Wesker realized this to be the perfect opportunity to leave Umbrella to pursue his own personal interests. After destroying the escaped failed experiment: The T-001, Wesker encountered the head of Umbrella's paramilitary organizations: Sergei Vladimir. Wesker pointed out that the t-Virus had escaped, infecting a great deal of the area. He told Sergei that his intent was to destroy the facility and dispose of it, as it was of no further use. Sergei reminded Wesker that he was not in charge of Umbrella and could not just do as he pleased without his superiors' consent, unaware of Wesker's intentions to leave Umbrella, anyway. He then unleashed his bodyguard, an Ivan against him in order to punish Wesker for his failure and as a reminder of who was in control. Wesker saw the fight as a chance for some entertainment and battled the B.O.W. Just as the Ivan was about to attack again, an explosion occurred in the training facility, above. Wesker gave a soft smile as the facility's charges detonated, and the blast caught Sergei and his Ivan off guard so they could shield themselves. This gave Wesker enough time to slip away and escape the defunct facility, prompting Sergei to say "I guess he didn't like his lesson." In the following day, all contact with Bravo team was lost and Wesker's Alpha team was dispatched to the site. Upon arrival, Alpha team was attacked by a loose Cerberus pack and then, abandoned by their pilot, Brad Vickers. After the loss of a team member, Wesker and the remaining members of Alpha team sought refuge in the nearby mansion, where Wesker had previously worked. Initially ordering everyone to split up, Wesker disappeared and left the remaining members of Alpha team (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton) to fend for themselves.During this time, he proceeded to dispose of any evidence of his being aligned with Umbrella, either in person, or by intimidating Barry Burton into aiding him in doing so. However, Chris and Jill learned the truth about Wesker and then proceeded to foil his plot by destroying the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility itself. During the ensuing chaos, Wesker injected himself with a Prototype virus given to him by his partner, William Birkin. After allowing the Tyrant to "kill" him, the virus resuscitated his body after the room became empty. This gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, but at the severe cost of the loss of his humanity. Wesker was revived while the remaining S.T.A.R.S. operatives were convinced that the Tyrant killed him. Wesker discovered that S.T.A.R.S. had destroyed the Tyrant and escaped with their lives. He then tried to steal the data from the laboratory and escape. Wesker found that Sergei had downloaded the data to the U.M.F-013 and the Red Queen had locked him from the mainframe system. He swore revenge against the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, Sergei, and the Red Queen. With his plans foiled, Wesker resolved to escape the mansion before the self-destruct timer ended. He was forced into a battle with the remaining B.O.W.s on his way to the exit, and praised his new immense powers when his enemies were swept away with little effort. Wesker mused that he hoped Chris and Jill would live long enough for the three of them to have their "tear-filled reunion", laughing evilly at the thought of seeing them again. He also had to deal with Lisa Trevor, who first approached Wesker outside an elevator leading to the surface from the lab. In February 2003, Wesker infiltrated the Russian Umbrella Facility around the same time that Chris and Jill, who had arrived for the purpose of destroy T-A.L.O.S., Umbrella's final B.O.W., and bring Umbrella to justice. Wesker made his way through the B.O.W.s of the facility teaming with all of its B.O.W.s, until reaching the sub-levels and encountering Sergei Vladimir once again, who claims that all the problems Umbrella went through over the years only made him stronger. Wesker told Sergei to step aside, and in response, Sergei sends his two Ivan bodyguards to dispatch Wesker. Using his superhuman abilities, Wesker defeated the two Ivans effortlessly and continued deeper into the facility where he confronted Sergei in the control room at the same time Chris and Jill fought T-A.L.O.S.. While they managed to eliminate Umbrella's final B.O.W., Wesker himself managed to defeat and kill Sergei Vladimir, who had mutated into a monster as a result of infecting himself with the T-Virus. As a result of this battle, in particular witnessing the transformation, Wesker also speculated that the T-Virus transformations are affected by the mindset of the host, citing his witnessing Sergei's transformation as well as the little he knew about James Marcus' mutation, and proceeded to speculate where that left himself as a result. Wesker then took Umbrella data from the Red Queen, before deleting the computer's memory, shutting down the facility. With the accumulated Umbrella Archives in hand, Wesker had what he needed to create a new Umbrella of his own. Wesker then took the archives and uploaded them to the system within his operations center, having accessibility to all of Umbrella's history and files at his fingertips. He vowed to one day meet Spencer again and succeed him as the one destined to usher in the new future of the world, which Spencer's vision, whatever it had been, failed to accomplish. Role in Rakenzarn Wesker made his official appearance in Chapter 5 as a member of the antagonistic Saint Lords, working toward an unknown goal. After Pete explains the events at Cyril Region, Wesker slowly becomes interested with a certain boy who is able to destroy the Plague Core. He later reappears at the end of the second arc, having a conversation with fellow member and subordinate Golbez, citing Bowser's recent defeat. He reveals that he's going to Kandur Region, where he suspects Kyuu and the brigade might be going next. He also reveals that he's overseeing an 'experiment' in works at that region. He gleefully states that Bowser had his chance dealing with the protagonists and now it is his turn. The Madness Arc While Higurashi villain Miyo Takano serves as the primary antagonist, Wesker is the true villain behind the chaos at Kandur Region working behind the scenes. Category:Antagonist Category:Saint Lord Category:Capcom Category:Resident Evil